Deadpool in the Spider-verse
by Super11Who10Lock3
Summary: Deadpool rushes to find Spider-man, as he suddenly disappeared one day. With no leads or any help from others, he somehow manages to make it across another universe. Deadpool meets the newly found Miles Morales and his group of strange Spider-People.


Miles is walking down a street, heading towards the dark train tunnel his uncle had shown him. It's late at night, as it was the only time he was able to get away from his school dorm. Although it had become a lot easier now that he could partially climb walls on will. He was still in shock from when his uncle died, and so he just needed some sort of reminder that he was still the guy he knew, not the evil villain he just found he was. Miles new that his uncle was completely clean-cut and friendly with the law, but to go so far as he did. It's just too much of a surprise and shock. He needed time that he didn't have, because he was way to busy dealing with all the problem in his life now.

A sudden loud crash coming from an alleyway brought Miles out of his thoughts. Quickly following that noise was a load groan. Clearly it was a somebody, not a something that had just made the noise. On a regular day, Miles wouldn't even consider going down the alley, not ever. But he was suppose to save people now, and be the new Spider-man. How could he not try and help people whenever he could, even if it was probably someone drunk, homeless or both just passing out.

Miles attempted to quietly step into the alley, not seeing much at first until his vision kicked in. Piles of trash were lying next to a large dumpster, overflowing with more trash. Among the piles though was a lump of something red. Not blood red, which made Miles jump at first glance, but seemed to be a person wearing another superhero costume. Miles stood for a second, unsure on what to do at the moment.

"Hey man, you alright?" Miles said, loud enough that surely he'd hear from the where he was standing about 10 feet away. Another groan came from the lump. Miles slowly headed forward more, being cautious of anything else in the area, staying aware. Miles looked around at his surroundings quickly to check for any other people. Just to the left of him, resting against the building was a short metal pole. Miles picked it up, careful not to scratch himself on any sharp ends. He slowly nudged, what seemed to be the foot of the man laying in the trash, with his new found pole.

A louder groan came this time before the man finally managed to speak.

"Who keeps poking me with something, that's suspiciously long and phallic like at a time like this?" A scratchy voice came from among the pile of red mess. "I'm clearly busy here, minding my own business, trying to regenerate from making a jump through time and space itself, have some appreciation"

"Uh... What?" Miles stood stumped at what the man was saying, that couldn't be true. Every other person coming through all the portals were other Spider-people, not some weird sounding red guy. And Miles would clearly be able to tell whether he was one of them or not. "Look, I just came down here cause I thought someone might be in trouble"

"Another selfless person, just trying to do what's best in the delightfully sunny and lovely world" The man muttered to himself sarcastically. Although Miles could hear him, he made no comment. "Just give me a second, kid"

With that, the man groaned some more as he stumbled his way out of the pile of trash, and onto his now two functioning legs.

"Ah, that's better, my legs are back. Right and left. Left and right. It's good to be able to feel them again" He seemed to be distracted with his legs, for some odd reason. Miles stood in his spot, stumped as to what was happening. For what the man was saying, his slight happy ring to everything he said, didn't make much sense. And what could he mean by having his legs back.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked, "What do you mean you jumped though time and space...?"

The man then looked up from his legs which he was now jumping from left to right on the spot. He stopped then, thinking about where he was, and wishing why he could never end up in nice expensive places, rather than the usual alley or some other apocalyptic version of earth, where things have gone all wrong. At least this universe has nice people in it so far. One down, seven billion to go on the nice scale.

"I'm looking for a spider. Crazy thing, likes to climb walls all the time, let's me pet him sometimes if I give him food, like pancakes. He's been missing for a couple of days now. And I know, what am I thinking? It's only been a couple of days, and he's probably busy, doing good in the world and all that. But you see I had a bad feeling about it this time..." The man seemed to ramble on like this for another couple of minutes, so Miles began to only partially pay attention to him.

Miles put the pole he was still holding back against the building, and looked back towards the street he had left. No one was walking past, it must be later than when he left, as the usually amount of people late at night had gone. It's probably a good thing, didn't want to deal with more people than this crazy guy.

"...So anyway, this lead me to blasting my way through a heavily and suspiciously guarded science lab, which held exactly what I needed to come over to this universe to look for my dearly beloved Spidey, and landing in another dark alleyway. Oh! By the way, the name's Deadpool, man with a plan, heart of gold, a true visionary" The man ended with a slight bow, as if it was a performance he'd been planning for a while.

"Nice to meet you? I'm Miles" Miles said, a little hesitantly as nothing this guy had said seemed to make him sound like a supposed 'visionary'. "So you're actually looking for... Spider-man, not an actual spider?"

"Yes! Do you know who he is?" Deadpool seemed to light up at this, "Of course you know who Spider-man is! Everyone knows who he is, even in another universe. Do you know where he is right now by any chance, that would make this my lucky day?"

"No, I don't but I'm sure he might be around here somewhere" Miles answered. He was unsure what he should tell Deadpool, as he didn't know if he should trust him or not. He'd never heard of the guy before, and he was looking for one of the five other Spider-people, so he could be looking for trouble. Miles decided not to tell him, as he would go and talk with the others first, to see if one of them knew who he was.

"Oh..." Deadpool shoulders sagged, and he somehow made his mask express his sadness too. "I guess that would be too easy"

"I'm sure it'll work out for you man" Miles tried to be thoughtful, but he really should be going by now, it was getting who knows how late and he had to have a serious talk with the other Spider-people. "Okay, well I'm sure you'll be fine for now, but you see I gotta go" Miles pointed back towards the street, slowly making his way back.

"Bye kid, stay safe, keep yourself hydrated, you know hugs not drugs and all that" Deadpool shouted as he to started to strangle his way up the side of the building, going mostly by the old rusted escape [thing], and nearly falling at the last step up onto the roof. Miles watched from below, wondering what just happened and why the man was weird enough to be horribly climbing the building like that. Surely there'd be easier ways.


End file.
